Fuses are commonly used as circuit protection devices. Fuses can provide electrical connections between sources of electrical power and circuit components to be protected. High-voltage, current-limiting fuses are used in a variety of applications including, for example, the development of Hybrid-Electric Vehicles (HEVs). HEV systems typically use much higher voltages and currents than non-HEV automotive systems. Bus voltages for HEV systems can be in the range of 600 volts DC or AC and currents can be in the range of 300 amps. High-voltage applications, such as HEV systems, therefore use a fuse capable of handling the increased energy and arcing associated with an opening of a fuse element within the fuse used for such applications.
Known HEV fuses and known high-voltage fuses in general may contain sand within the fuse body and may fail to provide consistent results when filling a fuse with sand. Currently, accurately measuring the exact amount of sand entering the fuse and the amount of compactness of the sand is difficult.